


Date Night

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Cock Cage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Gangbang, Glory Hole, M/M, Orgasm Control, Prompt Fill, Sex Club, Sloppy Seconds, Stuck in a wall, consensual cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Form Anon wanted: Derek and stiles stuck in a wall together and being fucked (can be orally and annually or one or the other)(can be consensual or not what ever you are comfortable with)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Requests [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 7
Kudos: 464





	Date Night

“You ready?” Stiles grinned as he crossed his arms to rest his chin on them from where he was lying on a padded table of sorts. 

“Oh yeah,” Derek matched his boyfriend’s grin, lying in the same position as Stiles. Their lower halves were sticking out of circles in the wall behind them in the sex club. 

Stiles reached out to grab his boyfriend’s hand as strange hands groped his ass cheeks, prying them wide and excitement danced in Derek’s eyes letting Stiles know someone had stepped up to him as well.

“Oh fuck!” Stiles moaned as a thick cock was pushed into his lubed and stretched hole. Derek grunted as a pleased smile made it’s way onto his lips as a cock was slotted into him as well. 

Their side of the room was soundproof so they could moan and talk as much as they wanted as anonymous men fucked them on the other side of the wall. It was the perfect set up for the couple. 

Stiles moaned, gripping Derek’s hand harder when the man fucking him smacked his ass a few times before applying more power to his thrusts. 

“How is he?” Derek asked breathlessly. 

“Thick, fucking me hard, spanked me a few times. God, it feels so good Der,” Stiles whined as his ass was spanked again causing Stiles to clench up the man’s cock.

“Mine is slender but long, it’s hitting my prostate,” Derek closed his eyes as he moaned in pleasure as he rotated his hips a bit. 

“Fuck, fuck!” Stiles’ eyes rolled up into his skull as he took his first load of hot cum from the stranger, lips turning up into a dopey smile as the man pulled out, allowing his cum to run down over Stiles’ caged cock and balls. 

“His cum feel good?” Derek asked between pants of breath.

“So good, goddamnit someone is about to fuck his sloppy seconds.” Stiles gasped out as his body jerked as a new cock was shoved into his sloppy hole. 

“Yes,” Derek moaned out as the cock inside of him came as well and not one second later a thicker cock took its place in Derek’s ass. 

Derek laced his and Stiles’ fingers together tighter, tugging Stiles over just enough for them to trade wet, messy kisses as strange men fucked them. Stiles’ was the one who broke the kiss when the man fucking him shot his load deep into him as he landed a hard spank on Stiles’ ass. 

“Take another one? Lucky, the guy fucking me taking his damn time.” Derek grunted as he shoved his ass back the best he could in his position as Stiles flopped down onto the table, sighing happily when another man’s cock slid into his messy hole. 

Derek moaned as the man fucking him unloaded after a few more thrusts and Derek grinned when a large cock was roughly shoved into him and the man began to fuck him hard and fast. Derek clung to the table, moaning happily as he took every hard thrust. 

Stiles turned his head to watch as his boyfriend’s eyes hazed over and drool began to drip down his chin as he was fucked hard, it was the look Stiles had been hoping to see that night. 

Stiles moaned into the padded table below him as the cock in his ass throbbed and added to the mess he could feel in his hole before yet another man stepped up to fuck him. By the moan and jolt, Derek made Stiles assumed another man came in him and another one-stepped up to fuck him as well.

Stiles moaned in the realization that the two of them must have a line of sorts on the other side and his caged cock twitched at the realization. God he and Derek were going to come the minute they unlock themselves once their allotted time as glory holes were up. 

Stiles grinned hazily as fat balls slapped against his ass and another hand smacked his ass cheeks as he was fucked that this was something they were going to have to do again in the future. Derek’s dazed look and absent moans and smile told Stiles his boyfriend fully agreed that this date night would have be repeated.


End file.
